role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
SwanMask
SwanMask ' (スワンマスク ''Suwanmasuku) is a Nocturne warrior and RP character created and used by Mandolore Shepard. Personality WIP History Backstory SwanMask is the adopted daughter of DuckMask and AlbatrossMask. Because of this, SwanMask never knew which Nocturne gave birth to her. However her adopted parents were quite proud of her. During SwanMask's teenage years, she discovered that she could fire beams of energy from her eyes after an incident that resulted in a mirror accidentally getting melted. After said incident, AlbatrossMask decided to teach SwanMask how to better control her eye beams. One of the reasons being that SwanMask reminded AlbatrossMask how she was back during her teen years. SwanMask was grateful that her adopted mother was able to help. Even after she left, SwanMask felt close to AlbatrossMask. That led to SwanMask deciding to become a hero. Debut: Family Matters WIP Ash Walks Among Us WIP Attack of The Mummy SwanMask then made her next appearance in London where she came into battle against Ramlot by wrapping her whip around his arm. It was there that she helped out Robo Lass, Unit 9 Pluna, and Unit 14 Catorce. After the battle, she then spoke to Robo Lass, Pluna, and Catorce and told them that she was an old friend of FlamingoMask. She also told them that it would be a good idea to deliver the frozen Ramlot to the British Museum. After words, she then walked off. Course not before waving good bye. Far Among the Galaxy is Where Your Home Lies Part 1 WIP The Cat Creeps SwanMask made an appearance in Santa Clara, California where she encountered the evil Nocturne, CatMask. Durning the battle with her, SwanMask fired her Swan Blast only to have reflected back at her. Later during the battle, CatMask used her Cat Pinball technique doing damage to SwanMask. SwanMask later captured CatMask to prevent the latter from escaping. However CatMask used a sandstorm to escape. SwanMask then gave chase, but it was a brief trap. Afterwards, SwanMask listened to the speech given by CatMask revealing the group, Brotherhood of Nocturnes. Triple Devil Strategy Continuing from the last time, SwanMask continued her battle against CatMask. This time SwanMask started off by using her Swan Eye Beams. After that, CatMask sent more sand to which SwanMask responded to by using her whip. Then SwanMask and CatMask proceeded to get into a fist fight. Later, CatMask sent more sand towards SwanMask. However after getting help from FlamingoMask, SwanMask spun her whip like a fan to send the sand back towards CatMask. Later during the battle, she accidentally inhaled some Laughing Gas sent out by HyenaMask. This caused her to fire an attack at MouseMask when SwanMask meant to go for CatMask. Later after SaberMask damaged the Typhoon, SwanMask used her Swan Eye Beams in a joint attack with FlamingoMask's Flamingo Beam, Neo SquidMask's Lightning Bolt and an energy attack used by Goju to defeat CatMask, MouseMask, and HyenaMask. SwanMask then commented that the three evil Nocturnes would be seen again. She also remarked that she looked forward to the next time she would fight CatMask. Then she introduced herself to Goju and revealed that not all Nocturnes were like SaberMask. She then privately told FlamingoMask that over the years she realized that she had strong feelings for her old friend. CatMask's Revenge: Challenge of the Bloodsucker SwanMask made her next appearance in Algona, Iowa where she was investing Smith Lake where there had been recent attacks. While she was investigating, one thing there left her in shock since one of the victims had been a swan. She then contacted FlamingoMask for further investigation. After that, she heard sounds of a fight so she went to go find it. When she got to the fight, she the proceeded to battle CatMask. During the battle, CatMask managed to slash SwanMask's right arm. SwanMask then responded to that by punching CatMask in the gut. Later in the fight, SwanMask used her whip to trip CatMask. After the fight with CatMask and LeechMask, SwanMask introduced herself to MoleMask. When SwanMask turned to leave, she heard a loud droning noise that left her holding her head in pain. The Autistic Nocturne? - SwanMask's Secret SwanMask made her next appearance still in Algona. She went to see a doctor for an examination. The results of the examination revealed that she was diagnosed with autism. After the visit, she contacted Robo Lass, Pluna, FlamingoMask, and Unit 5 Brownie. When the four arrived, SwanMask told them that she was autistic. After finding out that they would help her if need be, she thanked them. Afterwards she waved bye and walked off. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 3: The Mystical Six Birds SwanMask made her next appearance in Africa where she fought against HydraMask. She started off the fight by using an energy blast. Later in the fight, she used her whip to lop off one of HydraMask's heads. However, it had no effect since HydraMask regenerated the head that was lopped off. Then the battle involved both of them going to kaiju size. After the battle, SwanMask told FlamingoMask that his new forms impressed her. After a chat and a hug, SwanMask walked off. FlamingoMask vs ScorpionMask Pt. 1: Shot Through the Heart SwanMask made her next appearance in Lansing where she decided to go see a football game. While she was there, she joined up with FlamingoMask, Unit 2 Ayame, and LobsterMask. During one part of the game, she noticed that one of the teams was not acting right. That was when she noticed that RaccoonMask had attacked. However SwanMask and Ayame were then attacked by ScorpionMask. After a quick fight with him, SwanMask was knocked unconscious. Then she and Ayame were captured. FlamingoMask vs ScorpionMask Pt. 2: Abandon Operation Shade WIP Christmas Party WIP The CoCHMM Spy SwanMask made a cameo appearance in Madrid where she was reading a newspaper that mentioned attacks that had occurred in Japan. She then had a feeling that she was being watched. The Deviant DaspletoMask WIP Crisis At Sea! Exchange for 2,700 Students WIP The Coup of the Century Pt. 4: RaccoonMask's Last Stand WIP All or Nothing! Coming to a Close with the Nightmare Five! WIP It's A Brand New Day SwanMask made her next appearance where she had come back from a successful mission. She then met a few new Nocturnes. She also reported that her parents would be coming to help out on a mission. Later when Mutated Pork attacked, she noticed her parents had made an impressive entrance. She then fought alongside her parents and UnicornMask to take down Mutated Pork. After the battle she gave her parents a hug before AlbatrossMask and DuckMask left. SwanMask then left the area as well. FlamingoMask VS CatMask SwanMask made her next appearance in the Flamingo Squadron base where she found that a group of the members of the team was needed in Berlin. SwanMask then had a feeling that her rival (CatMask) was up to something and that she was worried about FlamingoMask. After the group got to Berlin, SwanMask noticed FlamingoMask on the ground and then saw CatMask. SwanMask then fired her Swan Eye Beams in a rage. However when her attack got reflected, she moved to avoid getting hit by it. She the fired her Swan Blast at CatMask. Later in the battle, she fired an electric blast from her whip at CatMask. After getting slashed by CatMask, SwanMask then punched CatMask in the left hip. MoleMask Didn't Want to Do This SwanMask made her next appearance in Germany where she exited out of a hospital where she had a chat with MoleMask and PegasusMask about their upcoming plan to deal with CatMask and the Stormtrooper Shadelinqs. While having the discussion, FlamingoMask, KitsuneMask, and DracoMask showed up. SwanMask then told FlamingoMask that she was concerned about him while he was resting in his Adarna Form. She then left with MoleMask to carry out her part of the plan. Later while SwanMask was waiting for MoleMask to deal with the water tower, she (SwanMask) was thinking to herself about the belly dancer outfit that Robo Lass had given her to wear and how it might be useful as a disguise. While wearing the belly dancer outfit, SwanMask distracted the Stormtrooper Shadelinqs so that MoleMask could have the water tower fall on the Stormtrooper Shadelinqs. Lepus vs Brownie and BunnyMask: Battle of the Bunnies! SwanMask made a cameo appearance where she went to the Robo Garrison base where she (SwanMask) told Robo Lass that a certain dancer outfit worked a little too well on a recent mission. Abilities * '''Whip: SwanMask's weapon of choice. As it is a component of the Electro Triblade, it has an electro mode that can send out a electric blast. * Size Change: Allows SwanMask to switch between her normal and kaiju sizes * Swan Blast: SwanMask can fire a blast of energy at her foes. * Swan Eye Beams: SwanMask can fire beams of energy from her eyes to damage foes. * Electro Triblade: SwanMask can combine her whip with AlbatrossMask's gunblade and DuckMask's trident to create this weapon that can fire an electric beam. Weaknesses * Weakens In Light: As a Nocturne, light weakens her. * Certain Loud Noises: Certain loud noises are painful for SwanMask to hear. Trivia * SwanMask is Mandolore Shepard's first female Nocturne. * Her nickname happens to be Swan * Since she wears white, she can be seen as sort of a reference to White Swan/Kaori Rokumeiken from Choujin Sentai Jetman. * Her home universe is Universe-95. * She happens to be left handed. * SwanMask is the first Nocturne to meet Unit 14 Catorce. * Swans are one of SwanMask's favorite types of birds. * Shorthand way of referring to her: SWM * Ironically, SwanMask can not fly even though her motif is based on swans. Relationships FlamingoMask FlamingoMask is an old friend of SwanMask's since they have known each other for years. Over the course of a number of years, SwanMask gained a crush on him. Unit 2 Ayame Ayame is a recent friend for SwanMask. However since Ayame also has a crush on FlamingoMask, SwanMask sometimes thinks of Ayame as a romantic rival. PegasusMask PegasusMask very recently is a friend for SwanMask. It may take some time for her to be aware that he has a crush on her. However she did notice him blushing. Category:Female Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard) Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Unfinished Article Category:Heroes Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Bird motifs